


Good morning, luv

by FloweryElf



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drinking, Idiots in Love, Jack is just being Jack, M/M, Morning After, Rum, That's it, Will is Confused, but they're both a little confused by that, so am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryElf/pseuds/FloweryElf
Summary: Will wakes up in the captain's cabin and can't recall the events of last night. Jack tries to explain.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Will Turner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Good morning, luv

**Author's Note:**

> Hello❤! This is my first fic for this pairing, so please be nice. I just really love those two idiots and this short thing popped in my head.   
> Also, English is not my first language, so there might be some grammatical errors. Fell free to correct them.   
> Any feedback is welcome❤  
> Hope you'll enjoy reading!

Will opened his sleepy eyes. He blinked a few times and rubbed them. He was lying on his back, so all he could see was the wooden ceiling. Will yawned and then sat up on the edge of the bed. He was staring at his bare feet for a while, then looked around and froze. Only now he realized where he was, and he was horrified because he was naked. Will turned around and gazed at the other side of the bed where a man, he hoped wasn't the one he thought, even though he secretly wanted it to be him, was sleeping. 

Jack Sparrow. 

Will didn't remember what happened last night, and maybe he even didn't want to. He swallowed dryly and better started looking for his clothes. He managed to get his underwear on at least, but when he reached for his shirt, the man behind him moved, and he stiffened.

Jack opened his eyes and smiled with a relaxed look on his face. The younger boy was sitting with his back turned to Jack, so the only thing Jack saw was dark wavy hair on tanned back. 

“Good morning, luv.” Jack smirked. 

Will´s words stuck in his throat. “Jack.” He turned around with a slightly mixed expression and stared at the pirate behind him. 

Jack blinked few times and then laughed. “Ah, William! I knew I´ve seen you before!”

“What the hell happened yesterday?” Will asked quietly.

Jack looked at his half-naked body, then at Will and back at himself. 

“How?” he whispered. Will still couldn´t believe that he really did it. That he slept with Jack.

Jack smirked, his dark eyes not leaving the younger man. “Well, you seemed way drunker than usual, but I didn´t ask any questions and cooperated.”

“Oh God…” Will muttered for himself. 

“Ya know what they say, rum speaks the truth, boy.” Jack stretched out for a bottle of rum, which was standing on the ground, next to the bed and took a sip. 

Will slightly blushed and couldn´t get his eyes off Jack. 

“You don´t have to be afraid of me, luv. Do you think that I´m that stupid, that I haven´t noticed the obvious in-love looks you´ve been giving me the whole time?” Jack smirked and Will blushed even more. He tried not to look at the older pirate, but he was failing it. “You would have ended here sooner or later anyway, and a comfortable bed in captain´s cabin is better than a hammock under the deck, isn´t it?”

Will was still disbelievingly staring at Jack, he couldn´t understand that he finally got drunk enough and did what he always wanted to but was too nervous and sober to do it.   
Jack rolled his eyes and handed Will the bottle of rum. Will took a sip without question. Jack smiled and leaned closer to the younger boy and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading❤ Any feedback is welcome.


End file.
